Drinking and Driving Don't Mix
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Helga is driving Arnold, Phoebe, and Gerald home from a keggar. NO they are not drunk, but Harold is... Anywayz, they get hit by a car that Harold is driving. This is all about my outreach to people not to drink and drive bc I know some innocent peo


~Drinking and Driving Don't Mix~  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. I'm getting sick of writing these!  
  
Hey! Sup? I found out that bold, italics, and underlines don't come out on ff.net for me. If anyone can tell me how that works, please do. So, I was coming home from a party last night and me and my friends were being rear ended by some drunk people from our school. I didn't come from a kegger, I came from a party for my dance team. We were not drinking (well, we were drinking from the community strawberry virgin daquiri cup! HE he, inside joke!) So, the being rear ended part is true, but the rest is made up. Anywayz, enjoy. (oh, and it's not a happy ending.)  
  
~*Thoughts are in these things*~  
  
'That party was awesome!' Arnold yelled getting into the passenger's seat of the car.  
  
'Hey! Who said you could ride shotgun with me football head!?'  
  
'Well, Phoebe and Gerald already went in the back so I decided to ride shotgun.'  
  
~*Oh my footballheaded love god! How I want you to ride shot gun with me! (Sigh)*~  
  
'Fine, just don't hog all the breathing air in this car! You should be happy I'm driving you home!'  
  
'And that we're not all drunk! There were a lot of people drinking at that party! I hope they all get home safely.'  
  
'Yeah yeah, they will. They were just having a good time that's all.'  
  
'Yeah, I think Harold probably chugged eight beers!'  
  
'Yeah, lard boy sure can hold a lot in!'  
  
'Why didn't you drink Helga? I thought you did at all the parties.'  
  
'Yeah, I usually do, but I didn't want to get a hangover for tomorrow. Our team is having a huge game and I'm gonna suck if I got a hangover. Why didn't you?'  
  
'I don't usually drink at those parties. I just don't want to drive home drunk, or be driven home by somebody that was drunk.'  
  
'Well, you did get drunk.last time.' Helga said with embarrassment in her voice. Things got quiet between Helga and Arnold. Phoebe and Gerald were just making out in the back (with no seatbelts on.) The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a feather!  
  
'Yeah.uh, what did happen exactly?' Arnold asked Helga.  
  
'We-a-a.'  
  
'Had sex?' Gerald asked from the back seat. He had lipstick all over his mouth. He and Phoebe were sitting up now.  
  
'Gerald!' Arnold yelled turning around. It was no use. Gerald and Phoebe were making out again.  
  
'Yeah, it was pretty.'  
  
'Amazing?' Arnold finished for her.  
  
~*It's like he can read my mind! He liked it! I can't believe it!*~ Helga thought while almost swerving off the road but catching herself in time before it was noticeable.  
  
'Yeah, it was. I can't believe I remember it. I mean, we were drunk.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess we didn't have as much to drink as everyone else.'  
  
'I guess so. I can't believe that was only last week's party.'  
  
'Yeah. Are you feeling kinda.'  
  
'Weird? Yeah. I've had the flu or something all this week. I've been throwing up constantly. Maybe you gave it to me football head. I've also had the worst.hey! Who's that ass that's riding my tail!?'  
  
'I don't know. Gerald. Look at who's behind us.  
  
Gerald looked up from where he was.  
  
'It's Harold, and he's driving with Lila, Rhonda and Sid.'  
  
'Oh shit! Harold was probably the drunkest one at Park's party!' Arnold screamed.  
  
'God! Get off my tail you stupid sunofa.Phoebe! Stop it! This is no time to be making out with Gerald!' Helga yelled. Phoebe and Gerald stopped and just stared at their friends with red cheeks.  
  
'What the fuck! Why the hell is he riding my fuckin' tail!?' Helga scremed.  
  
'Helga, settle down.' Arnold tried calming her down. 'The last thing we need is for you to get into a huge fit!'  
  
'Arnold, open my sunroof!'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Just do it!' Helga screamed. Arnold obeyed. Helga stuck her hand out the window and flicked Harold off. When she put her hand back in the window, Harold got off her tail a little bit.  
  
'See? That's all you gotta do! Then they.'  
  
'Helga! Look out!'  
  
Just then, Harold went full speed and ran into Helga's car. Everyone blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Huh? Where am I? What the he-ahhhhh! It hurts!' She screamed. She looked all around her with panic in her whole body. She was lying in the car and there were sirens going off everywhere. She could see red lights but they were very blurry.  
  
'Helga! Helga are you alright?' Arnold asked. She could hear his voice but it wasn't in the car. It was outside the car.  
  
'Arnold?' She asked weakly.  
  
'Helga! Over here! She's alive! You have to pull her out!' Arnold was screaming. Helga looked behind her but a huge pain shot up her leg. She let out a scream not just for the pain, but for what she saw. Phoebe and Gerald were dead. They had blood all over their heads and there were cracks on the back windows.  
  
~*Oh Phoebes! Why!? Why didn't you wear your seatbelt? Why do you have to leave me here with no one in the world!?*~ Helga thought as she began to cry. Her soft whimpers turned into hysterical sobs. The next thing she knew, there was somebody outside the car with this big claw like contraption. It was breaking her car open so they could pull her out. She heard someone say, 'Get the Jaw of Life moving!'  
  
~*I guess that's what it's called.*~ Helga thought.  
  
'Arnold.' Helga said weakly but loud enough for Arnold to hear through the sirens and machine. 'What happened?' Suddenly everything came rushing back to her. The party. The car riding theirs. The crash. Waking up now, it was all piecing together.  
  
'Helga! You have to hold on! They're getting you out.'  
  
'Stay with me.'  
  
Arnold walked over to the passenger's side of the car and got in it.  
  
'I can't. I told them I wanted to ride to the hospital with you, but they told me I couldn't. They have to question me. I'll be there as soon as possible, I promise Helga.' And with that, he leaned over into the small space between them and kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed him back with all the strength she had. He pulled back and they broke the roof open so they could lift Helga out that way.  
  
'I'll be at the hospital with you. I promise!'  
  
They started taking Helga away on a stretcher.  
  
'I love you.' Was the last thing Arnold heard her say before they packed her into the ambulance and drove as fast as it would go with its sirens screaming.  
  
  
  
~*Arnold's POV before Helga woke up.*~  
  
Oh no! What happened!? Is everyone okay? Helga? 'Helga?! Helga! Wake up!' I said the last part through sobs. How could this happen? 'Gerald? Phoebe?' No response. I looked behind me. Their heads had blood seeping out of them. They were in each other's arms when they passed on. That just set me off into another set of hysterical sobs. I looked to my left. Helga looked like she was still breathing. She had to be alive! She just had to be! I think she was pregnant with my child from last week! If she died then.I-I-I can't even think about it! I hope Harold's alive so I can go kick his ass for doing this to us! I normally wouldn't but he just killed my friends! I just sat there in the car. All alone until I heard sirens going off.  
  
I looked up and there were police cars, ambulances and fire trucks all coming this way. I tried opening the door but it was too smashed up to open. By this time, I realized that Helga's side was up against one of those highway dividers. I smashed the window with all my strength and it broke, of course, it was already cracked. I slid through the window without a scrape and ran to one of the police cars. They started yelling things like, 'What happened' or 'Is this your fault?' I just yelled, ' I think there are more people alive in that car!' I yelled pointing to Helga's car. The firemen ignored me and rushed over to Harold's car! I can't believe it! He was the cause of this crash!  
  
I ran over to Helga's car and yelled, 'Helga? Helga are you alright?'  
  
~*End of Arnold's POV, back to 3rd person*~  
  
  
  
Arnold got a ride to the hospital from one of the police cars. It turned out that everyone died except Arnold and Helga. Even Harold, Lila, Sid and Rhonda died. It killed Arnold to know that their own classmates did this to them and their best friends. Arnold ran up to the front desk of the ER and asked where Helga was. She was currently in surgery to repair a broken arm and leg. He asked them to do one other test on her as soon as possible. A pregnancy test.  
  
As he was waiting in the waiting room, he pondered on what Helga had told him as they loaded her into the ambulance. 'I love you.' rang in his head over and over again.  
  
~*Do I feel the same way?*~ He thought about it for a little while and remembered that kiss. He didn't know why he felt he had to kiss her, but he did. It was an impulse, one that made him realize, 'I love Helga.'  
  
When Helga was out of surgery and in recovery, Arnold went to see her. There she was lying there with casts on her arm and leg and cuts on her face. It's weird how everyone dies, she gets out of it with broken bones and he gets out with not even a scratch.  
  
~*I guess it pays to wear your seatbelt*~ Arnold thought.  
  
'Arnold?'  
  
'Helga!' He ran over to her and hugged her as tight as possible without hurting her.  
  
'Arnold!' She said with some enthusiasm.  
  
'What's your phone number so I can get a hold of your parents?'  
  
'No.' Helga said. Arnold was shocked.  
  
'Why not?' He asked confused.  
  
'Because, Bob will complain about the hospital bill and Miriam will just go sleep in that little chair over there! It's no use for them to be here.'  
  
'Won't they wonder where you are?'  
  
'Ha! Are you kidding me? Not in a million years! Nobody cares about me, except Phoebe did.' Helga said with tears coming to her eyes at the last thought.  
  
'I care.' Arnold said. She looked at him with the same teary eyes and they seemed to hypnotize him into a trance. They stayed like that for a while until Arnold leaned foreword and they locked lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just one to let each other know how they felt. They felt it all right. Just in time, as they parted a nurse came in with a little cup.  
  
'Miss Pataki?' The nurse asked. Helga nodded and told Arnold to wait outside while she did a test. Helga was confused to what test it was, but Arnold knew. He just waited outside until the nurse came out.  
  
'Are you the father of the baby?'  
  
'You can already tell that she's pregnant?'  
  
'Well, no.but from all the symptoms she told me, I'd say she is.'  
  
'Oh, okay. Thank you.' Arnold replied and walked in the room.  
  
'You had them do a pregnancy test on me, didn't you?'  
  
'Yeah, I wanted to know.'  
  
'Oh, well, okay.'  
  
'You okay?'  
  
'Yeah. Oh, and Arnold?'  
  
'Yes Helga?'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'No problem.' He replied before leaning in for another kiss.  
  
`~*~*~One year later~*~*`  
  
They walked through the graveyard hand in hand, with their four-month- old daughter in her arm, and their four-month-old son in his arm. This was one of the saddest days of their younger lives. They had graduated from High school a month after this had happened and he attended college while she stayed at the boarding house watching Phoebe and Gerald. She moved in with Arnold after she was released from the hospital. The twins, Phoebe and Gerald were their reminder of their best childhood friends and the rest of their lives ahead of them. Arnold and Helga reached the gravestones of Phoebe and Gerald and wrapped their arms that were holding hands around each other.  
  
'We'll never forget you.' Helga whispered through tears. Her husband hugged her even tighter and he too was crying.  
  
'We'll never forget what a bad mix drinking and driving is, and not wearing your seatbelt.'  
  
They stood there for what seemed like forever, crying and remembering their friends. And with their family now, they would be together forever to mourn the passing of their best friends.  
  
  
  
Woa, that was a depressing ending! I didn't plan it this way.it just kinda came from my subconscious.weird! Anywayz, I've started writing poetry, so read that too. I only have one poem up, but it's pretty good. Please review this story! I've known some people who have died from car crashes that were killed by a drunk driver. This idea/story is dedicated to them. (Even though I don't own Hey Arnold.) And remember:  
  
Drinking and driving don't mix!  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
